Shocked and Elated
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: "Tony!" McGee exclaims when he looks up at his friend stands unannounced with Tali beside him. Hugging, the men easily break away and Tony asks where the team is. "Nick and Ellie are following a lead, but Gibbs should be here at any time. What are you doing here?" Shrugging, Tony answers, "Thought I'd take the family to see my life before them."


**Here is my no drama reunion! Honestly, I know nothing will ever go this well, but here ya go!**

**Enjoy!**

2024 invites a year of changes for the team. Gibbs is retiring, Ellie and Nick are expecting their second child, and McGee and Delilah are moving to a house. Despite the changes, the team is as strong as ever. Left to hack into a criminal's accounts, McGee is deep in thought when he hears a voice say, "What's up, McGoo?"

"Tony!" McGee exclaims when he looks up at his friend stands unannounced with Tali beside him. Hugging, the men easily break away and Tony asks where the team is.

"Nick and Ellie are following a lead, but Gibbs should be here at any time. What are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Tony answers, "Thought I'd take the family to see my life before them."

Shocked, Tim is unaware that his friend moves on after Ziva.

"How long?"

"Ten years," Tony answers before turning to Tali and asking her to sit at Ziva's old desk. Tali almost starts complaining, but agrees when her father gives her a stern look. Sitting in the desk chair behind the desk, Tony happily takes a picture stating, "You look so much like your mom."

Turning back to his friend, Tony asks how McGee is. They catch up for a bit until McGee asks how long they are in town.

"Until this Sunday," Tony states. Eyes wide, McGee replies, "Delilah and I are having a housewarming party if you want to come. It's Saturday."

"I'll have to check, and make sure. Is it okay if I bring the whole family?"

"Sure, Morgan and Johnny would love getting to know Tali!"

"Great! We'll see you Saturday!"

Arriving at the new address, Tony parks at the curb and turns off the ignition.

"Are you okay?" His wife asks. He is silent for a second until he answers, "Yeah. Um, do you want to get the baby?"

"She's two," Tali deadpans with an eye roll. Plastering on a smile, Tony and his family get out of the car. His wife unbuckles their two year old and quickly tells Tony to go ahead while she changes their youngest. Nodding, Tony heads up the walk with his first two children. Knocking on the door, he waits until the door opens. A shocked Delilah stares at him as if he just comes back to life, lets them in, and quickly calls out for McGee.

McGee, knowing this will happen, hugs Tony and asks where his wife is.

"She had to change the baby, but will be in soon. Where is everyone?"

Nodding behind him, McGee answers, "Outside. You can go out there if you want, unless you want me to get Gibbs first? Palmer's picking up Ducky, then he and Breena will be here."

"You can get Gibbs," Tony answers before turning to Delilah stating, "This is Tali and Caleb."

"Hi, I'm your Aunt Delilah. You've gotten so big, Tali!" She states. Tali merely smiles as they wait for Gibbs and McGee. Thankfully, Delilah gets the children to talking until a two year old comes toddling in. Laughing and picking up his youngest, Tony states, "This is Abigail."

"She's adorable!" Delilah gushes. Her comment is soon met with complete silence. Just as Gibbs walks to the entryway, Tony's wife enters the house. The former agent watches Gibbs' eyes go wide as well as McGee's when they see his wife. The first one to speak, Gibbs chokes out, "Ziva?"

"Hello, Gibbs," She replies hoping her old boss does not have a heart attack. The reunion is filled with tears and hugs when the Palmers and Ducky walk in astounded at who is in front of them.

"Ziva!" Palmer exclaims quickly hugging her. A little left out, Tony asks where his hug is.

"You haven't been dead, DiNozzo," Gibbs remarks as the youngest DiNozzo puts her arms up to him. He picks her up as Breena asks how old the kids are. Smiling, Tony answers, "Tali just turned thirteen, Caleb is nine, and Abigail is two."

"Dad, can I go outside?" Caleb asks, bored. Ziva nods for her husband telling Tali to go with him.

"Morgan and Johnny are out there, yes?" Ziva asks. McGee nods before he ushers the original family into the living room. The conversation mostly involves Ziva explaining her whereabouts with help from Tony, until the front door opens and a toddler runs in. They hear a sigh and a female voice say, "Nick, will you get her? I can't really chase after her."

"On it Babe," Nick states as he chases after his three year old daughter. Delilah wheels herself out of the room to help Ellie.

"Thank you," Ellie replies handing over a casserole dish. "Where is everyone?"

"Living room. The kids are outside," Delilah remarks. Ellie nods and turns to the living room and immediately stops. Shock courses through her as she sees a familiar face in the room. Not even in the room, the occupants turn when Ellie loudly states, "Ziva?"

The woman in question looks up and smiles before standing and hugging the woman. Ushering her into the living room, Ellie soon takes part in the conversation and reveals all she knows. Gibbs is a little miffed not being kept up to date, although he always had suspicions that Ziva is alive. The last person to find out about Ziva is Nick who walks in carrying his daughter.

"Ziva?" He questions never thinking he will ever meet the woman.

"I am very popular, today," Ziva jokes before asking about Ellie and Nick's daughter. Rubbing a hand on the child's back, Nick answers, "This is Sofia."

"Sofia," Ziva pronounces. "She is beautiful."

Thanking her, NIck goes to sit with the adults and lets his daughter down to play with Abigail.

Somehow over the course of the afternoon, Ziva, Nick, and Ellie have a conversation completely in Spanish to the bewilderment of the rest of the team. Coming close to six at night, Ellie and Nick make their good byes before exchanging numbers with the DiNozzos promising to keep the kids in touch. An hour later, Tony and Ziva make their good byes, albeit tearful with Abigail asleep on Tony's shoulder. After a round of hugs and promises to keep in touch, Ziva leads her older two out to the car. Tony, right behind them is stopped by Gibbs who claps him on the back. With a nod, he says, "Good work, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, but it's all Ziva," He replies before giving one last hug and heading to the car. The rest of the party watches the family drive away both relieved and in shock that they all got to see Ziva again.

**Review!**


End file.
